Avant son réveil
by Desertio
Summary: "Ses paupières sont closes, son visage détendu, sa respiration régulière. Le sommeil d'un ange." / Hermione contemple Fleur alors qu'elle devrait s'en aller. Avant que Fleur ne se réveille.


Ma première publication! Pfiouuu, ça me fait quelque chose... Ca fait un bail que j'attend d'avoir suffisamment d'histoires pour pouvoir m'inscrire sur ce site, et c'est enfin réalité ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit OS, sur l'un de mes couples préférés : Fleur/Hermione. Comme je trouve qu'il y a exceptionnellement peu d'écrits les concernant, j'ai décidé de m'y atteler moi-même ! :)

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent évidemment à JKR.**

**.**

**Avant son réveil...**

Ses paupières sont closes, son visage détendu, sa respiration régulière. Le sommeil d'un ange.

Son chignon s'est un peu défait; des mèches de cheveux blonds se sont échappées de l'élastique et parcourent son cou, ses tempes. Elle a l'air apaisée.

Je ne suis pas très en forme non plus. Même là, dans son lit, en train de tracer du bout des doigts les contours de son corps dénudé, je ne peux empêcher mon ventre se tordre.

Les termes de notre arrangement n'ont jamais été évoqués à voix haute, mais j'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir passé un pacte silencieux avec elle. Et j'ai une trouille bleue de le rompre.

Je n'ai jamais réussi à m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai un tel besoin d'elle dans mes bras. Aujourd'hui, ça me semble juste naturel. Si j'ai envie d'elle, on baise et c'est tout. Celle qui est venue quémander se réveille toujours seule, ou est vite abandonnée, ainsi on ne partage rien de plus que la chair. Première règle.

Cette fois, c'est elle l'initiatrice. Elle m'a regardé fixement pendant tout le repas, alors j'ai compris que c'était urgent. J'ai fait mine d'aller aux toilettes. Elle m'a rejointe deux minutes plus tard.

Il va falloir que je m'en aille, bientôt. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux et me surprenne en train de contempler son visage.

Le sexe avait rarement été aussi violent. Pas passionné, loin de là. Mais il y avait une nouvelle saveur dans ses baisers, comme si elle avait cherché à me prendre quelque chose.

J'ai répondu aussi férocement, l'embrassant avec toute la frustration que j'avais accumulé. Nous en sommes arrivées à un tel point que j'ai cru ne jamais parvenir à ses appartements à temps.

Je me rappelle quand j'ai fait ma première introspection à son sujet. C'était il y a plusieurs semaines.

Je m'apprêtais à quitter sa chambre, quand elle avait prononcé un nom dans son sommeil. Un nom que j'ai instantanément haï, parce que ce n'était pas le mien, et parce que je ne pouvais pas me battre contre lui; il était déjà mort. Bill Bill Bill Bill Bill Bill Bill Bill Bill...

La jalousie. Cette révélation ne m'a pas vraiment surprise, l'acceptation était dans l'ordre des choses. Je m'étais sentie tomber amoureuse au fil des jours, lentement mais surement. J'avais nié, maintenant il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence.

Cet épisode m'avait rappelé une ballade que je faisais en vélo, petite. A la fin, il y avait une immense descente qui me terrorisait, alors je la faisais toujours en marchant. Et puis un beau jour, j'avais sept ans, arrivée en haut, je l'ai regardée et j'ai dit "je refuse d'avoir peur de toi". J'ai enfourché mon vélo, et je me suis laissée rouler.

Un bras cassé, un genou tordu et deux côtes fêlées.

Entendre Fleur prononcer ce prénom - surtout ce prénom, qui voulait tout dire - m'avait rappelé la sensation du macadam qui rencontre ma tête, de l'arbre qui me coupe le souffle et écrase mes côtes, du vélo qui me tombe sur le ventre, de ma jambe dans une position anormale.

Je me suis sentie démembrée, la jalousie s'emparant de moi avec une force qui, encore aujourd'hui, me fait un peu peur.

La seconde règle de notre contrat muet et de ne jamais prononcer le mot "sentiments". Ça ne me posait pas le moindre problème, au début. Je comprenais juste que j'avais désespérément envie d'elle, que c'était réciproque, et puis je ne me suis pas questionnée plus que ça. Nous baisions, faisions comme si de rien n'était et c'était tout. Je m'en contentais. Aujourd'hui cependant, tout est différent.

Je la regarde dormir alors que je devrais être partie depuis longtemps.

Ce que je regrette, depuis que cette situation a commencé, ce sont nos discussions du Samedi soir. Nous avions l'habitude de se retrouver chez moi, avec des copies à corriger et du vin français, parfois avec un feu dans la cheminée. Peut-être est-ce l'ambiance romantique qui nous a fait basculer ? Toujours est-il qu'une fois, tard dans la nuit, alors que nous avions surement trop bu, nous nous sommes jetées l'une sur l'autre sans plus que cérémonie. Le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillée, elle était partie. J'ai agis comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle aussi. Mais la semaine suivante, ça a recommencé. Puis chaque Samedi. Puis à chaque fois que l'une de nous en a l'envie. Souvent, donc. Nos corps semblent incapables de se rassasier de l'autre.

Elle a morflé pendant la guerre. Tout le monde, c'est vrai, mais elle encore plus cruellement.

Elle s'était engagée dans l'Ordre du Phénix pour suivre l'amour de sa vie, Bill, faisant preuve d'une loyauté et d'un courage qui en avait surpris plus d'un, elle y comprit. Mission après mission, elle avait prouvé qu'elle valait bien plus que la grande majorité des sorciers. Une recrue de choix, marmonnait Snape, le seul homme qui semblait immunisé contre ses propriétés Vélanes. (Je n'ai découvert que bien plus tard que c'est simplement parce qu'il est gay comme un phoque. Je vous jure, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de plus profondément homo que lui. Avant, je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse être "plus ou moins" gay/bi/hétéro ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai changé d'avis en le regardant se comporter. Si vous voyiez sa façon de loucher sur les reins d'Harry quand il l'aperçoit, c'est à se tordre de rire. Et ce crétin qui ne se rend compte de rien! Il faudra que je pense à faire quelque chose à ce sujet...)

A la fin de la Bataille, j'ai cherché Harry et Ron en premiers. Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé aux autres, je n'en revenais pas que notre éternel trio soit toujours au complet, encore moins que Voldemort ait été détruit. Je m'étais préparée au pire.

Pas Fleur, de toute évidence. Penchée sur le cadavre de Bill, elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens, sans vie. Elle avait le regard perdu, ne semblait pas comprendre. Je crois qu'elle lui parlait.

De loin, j'ai vu Molly accourir et la prendre dans ses bras en pleurant. Elle entourait sa tête, aussi n'ais-je pas tout vu, mais Molly m'a dit qu'elle souriait. Elle était persuadée que les larmes de sa belle-mère étaient dues au soulagement, non pas au corps sans vie de son fils.

En fait, Fleur était tellement choquée qu'elle avait décidé que Bill était toujours vivant.

Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle le pense encore aujourd'hui.

A l'enterrement de Bill, j'ai vu tout le monde consoler les Weasley, mais je n'arrivais pas à localiser Fleur. Je l'ai cherchée pendant une heure.

Je l'ai trouvée dans la salle de bain du Terrier. Elle était plantée devant la glace, et je l'observais par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Elle ne bougeait pas, se contentant d'examiner ses traits rongés par le chagrin. Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait, quand j'avais remarqué un frémissement aux coins de ses lèvres. J'ai compris dans un sursaut d'horreur qu'elle tentait de sourire sincèrement. Et qu'elle en était incapable.

Au bout d'un long moment, elle a affiché un sourire atrocement forcé, et est retournée à la cérémonie sans me surprendre.

C'est l'envie de voir un véritable sourire réapparaître sur ses lèvres, qui m'a fait me rapprocher d'elle.

De jours en jours, après chaque parenthèse entre ses bras, je suis restée plus longtemps à l'observer. En secret, j'ai mémorisé chaque courbe, chaque forme, chaque grain de beauté. Le soir, avant de m'endormir, je ferme les yeux et la dessine dans le vide, à côté de moi.

Parfois, j'ai tellement de mal à partir que je ne le fait qu'au dernier moment, quand elle commence à se réveiller.

Mais jamais je ne suis restée jusqu'au bout.

Ca va faire bientôt une demi-heure qu'elle dort, sans que je sois capable de détourner les yeux de son visage. C'en est déroutant, cette dépendance que je développe.

Encore quelques minutes...

C'est comme un réveil de Vendredi matin. Tu sais que tu dois te lever, tu as conscience des minutes que tu perds à te retourner dans ton lit, mais tu as l'impression que tu ne peux simplement pas sortir un pied de la couverture. De toute ta force, tu es persuadé que ça va être une journée pourrie et que tu vas regretter de t'être déplacée. Mais comme tu es un être sensé, qui fait toujours ce qu'on attend qu'il fasse, que tu ne te sens pas l'âme d'un rebelle et que tu sais que c'est l'heure de redescendre sur terre... Comme tu as pleinement conscience de tout ça, tu fais abstraction de tes envies et tu te redresses sans réfléchir, d'un coup, avant que ta fatigue ne reprenne le dessus.

Et bien c'est exactement ce genre d'effort que je dois fournir quand je quitte ses bras. En mille fois plus douloureux.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, en plus de la fatigue, de l'envie, de mon emploi du temps vide et de tout ce qui me donnerait déjà envie de rester, et bien aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. Et il y a un cadeau que je peux m'offrir à moi-même, un cadeau dont j'ai terriblement envie.

Elle commence à s'agiter, elle va bientôt ouvrir les yeux. Il faut que je m'en aille. Mais, encore plus que d'habitude, la chaleur de son corps, ses cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller et une irrésistible envie de connaître sa réaction, tout cela me fait rester.

Subitement, je prends conscience que j'ai fait mon choix depuis des heures.

Je ne me lèverai pas. Je plongerai mes yeux dans les siens, mettant dans mon regard autant d'amour que possible. Je lui ferai comprendre que toute détruite qu'elle est, rien n'est jamais insurmontable. Et c'est d'autant plus vrai si elle me laisse l'aider.

Après tout, cette putain de côte, où je suis tombée en vélo...

Dès que j'ai été guérie, je l'ai redescendue.

Cinq fois de suite, sans tomber.


End file.
